


The Fourth Date

by Multifiiction



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics), captain america winter soldier
Genre: Angst, Bucky gets what he deserved, Bucky's past, F/M, Happy, Happy Ending, Love, Making Love, Sad, Sex, Smut, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: You don’t know about Bucky’s past and since you two only started dating recently, he is yet to confess it all. But after a date, Bucky is forced to confess everything.
Relationships: Bucky&You, Bucky/You, Bucky/reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Bucky Bear, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Winter Soldier/You, winter soldier/reader
Kudos: 50





	The Fourth Date

Bucky didn’t want it to happen like this. He wasn’t even ready for it. He only found courage to ask you out a few weeks ago, and this was only your fourth date. Bucky heard it from Sam that the fourth date was the “magical date”. Even if Bucky got his memories back and he remembered all of his previous encounters with women, he wasn’t the same now. He was an official Avenger now who fought for on right side. Yet, Bucky never forgot his scars. Steve told him billions of times before to try and move on, Bucky still felt like an old and beaten up wolf. That was until you came into his life.

It was only a simple breakfast with Steve but when you served them the food, Bucky was mesmerized. Your bright and kind nature, your smile and your sparkling eyes took his breath away. You were the polar opposite of him. He was this person a dark aura, and you, you shined greater than the sun.

And after going to the place for about a month, and with a little help from Steve, he was able to ask you out.

And now Bucky found himself with you by his side as the restaurant you went to have a romantic night was getting robbed with all of the diners held as hostages. When all you wanted was a night filled with laughter and sweet moments

Bucky knew he has to do something to save the others and most importantly, you.

When the three men barged in with guns, demanding money, Bucky’s training kicked in. All of his soldier senses came to life and his mission was clear, keep his girlfriend safe.

It was weird that the thieves thought about robbing a restaurant of all places, but it kinda made sense, since there wasn’t much security and the place was rather expensive, took Bucky a good amount of begging so Steve would ask Tony for a table.

Bucky tried to calm you down as you were shaking from fear. He held you close to his chest, trying to shush you since the thieves hadn’t noticed the two of you, thanks to Bucky hiding away.

“Listen to me Y/N. I have a lot to tell you and I promise, I will. But please, trust me on this. Stay here, don’t come out and stay quiet, can you do that for me?” Bucky said as he received a text from Steve that he and Sam were on their way. It wasn’t like Bucky couldn’t take a few man out by himself, but he needed to think about the hostages.

“What are you doing?” but he didn’t give you an answer, he just kissed your cheek and ran out there.

You were in a state of shock, how could he fight all those men? They had guns! You wanted to yell after him but you remembered at his words. You could only sit there, hidden behind a wall and a plant as you peeked out to see a man getting beaten up pretty badly. You heard Bucky yell at other diners to start running out. You were astonished. The gentle and shy man that you knew was beating the shit out of three men at the same time. The man who blushed as he leant in to kiss you after your second date. The man who got shocked when you held his hand as he walked next to you. The man who you remember was nervous to even look at you as he ordered back when you first met. It was like a switch was turned in him.

But for some reason, it didn’t scare you. Even when his jacked got ripped and his left arm became visible, you realized why he was always so nervous about it now. Or when you tried to grab his left hand, he pulled away. It was all because it was a metal arm. It looked like a prosthetic but it was made out of this black metal. And as one gut his it with his gun, the gun broke in half. When all thieves were on the ground, you waited for Bucky to get back to you, you wouldn’t get out until he got there.

Then two other man arrived at the scene. However Bucky didn’t talk to them when they called out his name, he came straight back to you.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“No, I’m fine.”

You didn’t even know what happened after that, you remember Bucky helping you out of the place, then he talked to the two guys, one named Sam the other Steve. You remember a paramedic checking you, then you found yourself in your car as Bucky drove you home.

He stopped at a red light is when you came back to your senses. You remember him saying that he will explain things, and now you weren’t sure if you should ask or wait for him.

As the light changed and he began driving again, you remember thinking one thing, which you ended up asking him.

“Do you even have a license?”

Bucky looked at you for a second then back at the road.

“You haven’t said a single word for the last hour and the first thing you ask is if I have a license?”

“Yes, you’re driving my car, and I don’t even know if you have one. What if we get stopped and they’ll take my car? How will I get to work on Monday?”

“We are nearly at your place. But… you really don’t want to ask me anything else? About what happened or such?”

You took a deep breath, then one millisecond made Bucky’s heart skip a beat.

“No. You said that you’d explain it. I assume it is hard for you to talk about, so I’ll be patient and wait until you are ready to explain.” When Bucky stopped your car in front of your apartment complex, he looked at you with an expression you haven’t seen on anyone ever.

“How are you so perfect? Others wouldn’t even sit in the same car with me, yet here you are being patient and perfect. You saw what I did back at the restaurant yet you let me help you out of there and you even hugged me when I came to you. Others would have ran, scared, yet you were calm and… Only Steve had been this calm with me before.”

“Steve? Is he a friend of yours? He’s the guy from back there right? With the grey suit?”

“No, that’s Sam, Steve is my childhood friend.”

“Oh. I see. And Sam? Is he your friend?”

“Kind of.” Bucky looked out of the window at a man walking past.

“I only ask this because you barely tell me about yourself. During our past dates, I know we haven’t been going out for long, but for the most part, I was the one talking about myself while you listened. And yes, I wasn’t scared back then. You helped so many others, put your life at risk to save me and those people, how would I be scared of that. And even your hand. I’m sure that there’s a story to it. I’d love to hear it when you are ready to tell me. I like you Bucky, very very very much. And I will not run just because you have a past, everyone does, some have dark ones. I won’t run, I won’t leave.” You touched his hand and that made him look at you.

“Thank you.” was all he could say before you hugged him once again. You clearly saw it in his blue eyes that your message went through him, every word you said.

Looked like an abandoned and tortured puppy found love again, a new reason to live.

And the next thing you knew, you were stumbling into your apartment, while feverishly kissing each other. You soon found yourself naked on top of this gorgeous human being. You could barely believe anything on him was real. From his ripped built to his amazingly long and thick cock. Bucky was truly like a God. You never felt such pleasure before and he looked like he didn’t either. The two of you melted into one as you reached your highs more than just once that night. The first time was slow, passionate lovemaking, the second was a more rough and animalistic sex, the third was slower than the first and in the shower, while the fourth was just as slow and passionate as the first time, but with both of you laying down on your sides as he worked his hips against yours while his mouth was on your neck, there wasn’t a place on your skin he didn’t kiss, sucked on or licked. He worshipped you.

And now, you were tired as you laid on your sides, looking at each other while your fingers moved from his chest to his arm and down to his fingers. You were exhausted but you didn’t want to sleep just in case it was all a dream and he would disappear.

“I was born March 10th, 1917, the eldest child of four. During my childhood, I met Steve Rogers when bullies were trying to steal his money. We soon became best friends and stuck together for many years, I saved his ass many times. Then came the war. While serving on the front lines of World War II, me and my unit, were ambushed and I got captured by HYDRA. I will sum it up the best I can. A lot happened, war stuff…Steve and I fought on a train and I… I fell. During that, I lost my arm. That part is a bit blurry, but it ended up with me becoming an assassin to HYDRA. They used this brainwashing machine and made me into a murderer. I killed many people, Y/N. But I don’t do that anymore. My mind got free and I am trying to do what’s right, so at least I can do good things after all the bad I have done. I would understand if you wouldn’t want to see many anymore I’m a monster. And-“ he stopped himself when he noticed a tear leaving your eye as it ran down your cheek, he lifted his hand to wipe it, but as soon as he saw the shine that his metal hand reflected, he stopped.

“You are not. You are a victim. You got brainwashed, right? So, you couldn’t… it wasn’t you. You didn’t have a choice.” Bucky remembered that Steve said those exact same words, and his answer was the same as it was for Steve.

“I know. But I did it.” you shook your head. And moved to sit up while you held the blanket against your chest.

“You don’t give yourself enough credit. You saved me today. You saved many others too. You didn’t have a choice back then, but you have now, and you’re doing the right thing. You would never hurt me. I know it. You are so gentle and honest with me.”

“I feel like a used, old, broken toy. Like someone used be for their own will and now that I can live my own life, I still can’t move on because inside I still know what I am and what I did.” now he was sitting on the bed as he just watch you cry. He couldn’t understand why you were crying. Was it fear?

“I-I, Bucky, what you had gone through it horrible. I want to help you, heal you. It breaks my heart that you still see yourself as that man. I love you.” perhaps it was too soon to say that, only four dates, but you already knew as he kissed you in the car and then in the elevator that your heart held more than just a crush for the man.

Bucky hugged you close to his chest.

“Thank you, Y/N. Really. I believe that with your love, I will be able to be better and see myself as you see me. Because the picture you painted of me is so much better than the one I have in my head. I’m happy. I love you too.” he whispered the last sentence into your ear and you squeezed him tight.

“So, I guess I’m dating a 102-year-old…” you said trying to lighten the mood a little bit after all the deep conversation you just had.

“You are.” he said with a rare smile on his face.

That night, after years and years of nightmares and troubled nights, Bucky finally slept peacefully with you in his arms as all he could smell was your shampoo and small hints of your perfume that still lingered on your neck.

Sam was right, the fourth date really is the “magical date”.


End file.
